


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°20 : « Skywalker Fluff »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, But more like Siblings!Anisoka, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Let's say it's a sort of deleted scene of the show x'), This is the kind of scenes we needed sometimes during The Clone Wars show, they're just so cute together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Scène mignonne entre un Maître et sa Padawan.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°20 : « Skywalker Fluff »

**Author's Note:**

> Je traverse une passe (temporaire ?) que j'ai nommée « Anisoka Fluff », alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur eux ;)

Le combat avait été rude, mais la victoire avait été remportée au terme de cette journée décisive.

Il arrivait que la Guerre des Clones apporte quelques images plus légères, principalement durant les répits. Comme l'image d'un grand frère prenant soin de sa petite sœur – comme l'image d'Anakin veillant sur Ahsoka.

Plus que sa Padawan, la Togruta faisait désormais partie de sa famille. Tout comme Padmé était son épouse, tout comme Anakin considérait Obi-Wan comme un frère et Palpatine comme un père, il avait accepté Ahsoka comme une sœur.

Ce soir-là, alors que la jeune fille exténuée s'était assoupie sur le sofa de la salle commune, Anakin avait tendrement souri et recouvert sa Padawan d'une couverture douce et épaisse, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que certaines personnes shippent carrément Anakin et Ahsoka, écrivent des scènes explicites et tout, mais pour moi, ce sont surtout un frère et une sœur (de cœur) trop chous *-*


End file.
